Real or Not Real?
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Alice, uma atriz famosa, sofreu um grave acidente de carro, que afetou a sua memória para sempre. Mas ela ainda tem Jasper, seu namorado de longos anos, para lhe dizer o que é real ou não.


**N/A:** São três horas da manhã e eu estou postando fic. Enfim, escrevi essa one-shot em menos de uma hora (ou seja, acabei de escrevê-la). Ela surgiu do nada em minha mente quando eu estava procurando por fics de Jogos Vorazes (muito bom, bom demais, leiam, please). Em um dos livros, um dos personagens (que eu não direi qual livro e nem qual personagem pra não dar muito spoiler), perde a noção do que é real ou não é real em sua vida. E assim surgiu a one-shot. Mas, saibam que, de semelhante ao que aconteceu na trilogia, há apenas a pergunta "real or not real?" que aqui na fic eu coloquei como "real ou não?" e na tradução da Rocco ficou como "verdadeiro ou falso?". Mas acho que a palavra real dá um sentido mais bonito à fic.

Vale lembrar que: a fic não foi betada, são três da manhã, eu estou pendendo de sono e devem ter milhões de erros neste negócio. Amanhã entrego pra Carol betar (se eu estiver com internet) e troco o documento do capítulo.

Beijos, espero que gostem, que comentem, e boa madrugada pra vocês.

(**EDIT:** Obg por ter betado pra mim Carol :3)

**Real? Ou não é real?**

A cidade de Los Angeles era conhecida mundialmente pelos famosos que ali habitavam. Astros de Hollywood viviam na cidade, assim como acontecia ali todos os eventos e grande parte das produções de vários filmes. Los Angeles era famosa por ser uma cidade glamorosa e cheia de gente rica e bonita, com incontáveis dólares na conta bancária e uma vida que qualquer pessoa gostaria de ter.

Mas Los Angeles não era apenas feita de glamour.

Parte destas mesmas pessoas com uma fama invejável sofria por causa de uma vida infeliz. Algumas pessoas eram dependentes de drogas ilícitas, como se tudo o que tivessem não fosse o suficiente para mantê-las. Há também aquelas pessoas que estavam sempre em busca de sucesso e ainda mais fama e fazem de tudo por tal. Aquelas pessoas que normalmente são solitárias e acreditam piamente que alguns flashes das câmaras mais caras do país pudessem encobrir toda a sensação de abandono e tristeza que sentiam. Além disso, em Los Angeles havia pessoas que não faziam exatamente nada por mais fama ou dinheiro. Pessoas que faziam o que gostavam, mas que o sucesso veio na velocidade da luz, colocando as suas vidas, sua moral e seus sonhos de cabeça para baixo. Sucesso que fazia com que os seus mais íntimos segredos fossem revelados em rede internacional. Sucesso insuportável que fazia com que todos ao redor do mundo pudessem saber os seus piores medos ou as suas inseguranças. Sucesso que fazia com que pessoas não respeitassem a sua privacidade, apenas para ganhar pequenos trocados a mais, como por exemplo, 200 mil dólares por uma mísera foto.

E então o próprio sucesso destruía o artista, aquele artista que queria fazer a diferença, mas que entrou em uma enrascada que desde o começo prometia mudar a sua vida. Mas a promessa era que a sua vida pudesse mudar para melhor.

Este é o caso dela.

Extremamente linda, Alice Brandon era uma boa atriz. Não. Uma ótima atriz. Era linda com os seus cabelos levemente desfiados e negros, com os olhos azuis escuros e a boca rosada que continha um sorriso que era adorado por milhares de pessoas no mundo todo. Alice Brandon conquistava a todos com o seu carisma inconfundível, a sua risada cristalina e seu olhar sincero. Alice Brandon era uma das promessas da atual geração, que conseguiu o papel dos sonhos em um filme com o diretor dos seus sonhos. Uma das promessas da atual geração, não apenas por seu talento ou por seu carisma, mas simplesmente por ser quem ela era. Alice Brandon cativava as pessoas com um só olhar e tinha pelo mundo um legado de fãs fiéis.

Entretanto, o mesmo filme colocou a sua vida no lixo. Alice passou a ser perseguida por paparazzi, já que era a artista do momento que havia acabado de ganhar um Oscar. Os paparazzi seguiam cada andar dela, faziam de tudo para conseguir uma mísera foto, que, quanto mais insana, ou íntima, ou qualquer outra coisa, mais a foto valia. Alice não tinha mais privacidade, não tinha mais vida, não tinha mais nada. Mantinha-se com o mesmo carisma e com o mesmo talento, mas, com o passar do tempo, o seu brilho se apagou e a tristeza da vida insuportável que levava estava em seus olhos sem emoção. Seu único momento de sossego era quando ela estava na pele de uma personagem e podia despir-se daquela pessoa que a imprensa havia transformado.

Alice infelizmente tornou-se uma peça nos jogos de Hollywood. Por mais que tenha lutado para que isso não acontecesse.

Mas o pior de tudo aconteceu naquela noite de maio, onde a perseguição resultou em medo e angústia. Onde Alice estava em seu carro, sabendo que estava sendo seguida por pessoas que queriam cada pedaço dela, como se dependessem daquilo. O rádio estava ligado com um CD do Radiohead, mas ao invés de tranquilizá-la, ela estava ficando cada vez mais louca. Não conseguia mais raciocinar direito, o fôlego estava se esvaindo assim como sua vida se esvaiu. A fama tinha um preço, ela pensara naquele momento, mas ela não tinha condições o suficiente para pagá-lo. Entretanto, jamais abandonaria o seu emprego, porque atuar era a sua vida e, sem suas personagens, Alice sabia que morreria.

_Morrer. _

E então ela sentiu as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Engoliu o choro e mordeu o lábio. Iria dar o espetáculo que eles queriam. Não conseguia mais viver com aquilo. A ideia certa a seu ver era simplesmente acabar com aquilo tudo da melhor maneira possível. Para quê sofrer na Terra, se há um lugar sem dor? Sem pensar mais, Alice jogou o carro com tudo, e, graças à ânsia do que estava fazendo, não viu mais nada e a última coisa que sentiu foi o carro capotando, até que tudo se foi para ela.

**xx**

O resultado do acidente acabara com a sua carreira, mas não com a sua vida. O efeito foi o contrário do que ela pretendia, mas nem ela mesma sabia disso. Sua vida havia dado uma reviravolta total e agora a imprensa estava ao redor de si para poder acompanhar a sua recuperação lenta e desejada pelas pessoas. Quem inventava mentiras dela, agora dizia aos quatro ventos que torcia para que a sua recuperação acontecesse logo. A imprensa que queria saber até os seus desejos, agora lhe incentivava a vencer tal desafio como se não tivessem culpa de exatamente nada do que havia acontecido. A imprensa se lembrava bem do que acontecera e o que causara a tentativa de suicídio. Mas fingia que não sabia.

— Real... Ou não? – ela sussurrou para si mesma, com os olhos vagos e perdidos em algum lugar no espaço em que estava.

—_ Real_ – a voz grave disse perto dela e tomou a mão pequena junto a sua. Isso a fez sorrir de leve, mas os olhos continuavam vagos e perdidos, como se nem ao menos conhecessem a sua própria casa.

Ela apertou a mão do rapaz loiro ao seu lado. _Real._ Ele era real. Disso ela nunca se esquecera. Porque ele sempre estava lá, para tirá-la da escuridão de uma memória vazia. Mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte teria que fazer isso de novo.

Alice perdera a memória com o acidente de carro. Os médicos disseram que nada seria igual. Alice estava fadada e esquecer-se de si mesma para o resto de sua vida. Dependeria de pessoas para lhe dizer cada detalhe seu até o momento de sua morte.

Ela estava namorando Jasper Whitlock havia quatro anos quando o acidente acontecera. E aquele homem continuava ao seu lado, mesmo quando o glamour deixara de existir em suas vidas, ou que os milhares de dólares deixaram de entrar na conta bancária da pequena mulher que ele amava. Ele a amava. Amava Mary Alice Brandon e não Alice Brandon. Amava a mulher a sua frente, que não se lembrava nem mesmo de seu nome às vezes, com a mesma intensidade em que amava aquela mulher que se equilibrava em saltos altos e finos e desfilava como uma fada imortal.

Alice olhou para ele e contemplou os olhos verdes e brilhantes.

— Me fale de mim – pediu. Era um pedido que ela fazia praticamente todos os dias.

Jasper apertou ainda mais a mão pequena.

— Você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci.

— E qual é a minha cor favorita?

— Rosa – Jasper respondeu sorrindo. Alice era apaixonada por rosa.

A garota sorriu com o sorriso do rapaz a sua frente. Rosa. Agora ela tinha um vislumbre de que amava rosa, mesmo que todos os seus objetos com aquela cor lhe mostrassem isso.

— Meu doce favorito?

— Fondue... De chocolate.

Alice fechou os olhos. Engoliuem seco. Sabiaque era um estorvo na vida de Jasper e de seus outros amigos e familiares, mas o que poderia fazer? Não conseguia pensar em suicídio de novo; o que fizera fora uma decisão precipitada e desesperada. Que ela tentara suicídio e que este era o motivo da perda de sua memória e de seus movimentos, bem, disso ela também sabia.

— Eu consigo me lembrar de algo – ela sussurrou e ele ajeitou-se no sofá, esperando ela dizer. Quando Alice dizia que se lembrava de algo, era como uma vitória que devia ser comemorada com champanhe, fogos de artifício em uma reunião familiar. - Lembro-me de você ao meu lado. No hospital.

— "Quem é você?", você me perguntou – Jasper disse sorrindo e Alice assentiu.

— Eu não sabia quem era você... E depois você me disse quem era e me disse como eu havia parado ali. Eu jamais me esquecerei deste dia. Eu também jamais irei esquecer o que me fez ficar aqui. Só não sei bem o que me fez tomar a decisão de fazer aquela loucura... – Alice parou de falar e pareceu angustiada. – As pessoas me odiavam, ou talvez ainda me odeiem. Real? Ou não? – ela perguntou e olhou para ele.

Jasper acarinhou os cabelos escuros da garota à sua frente.

— Esta é a mentira mais cabeluda que eu já ouvi na vida – Jasper respondeu.

Antes que Alice pudesse dizer algo, ele se levantou, pegou o MacBook de cima da cômoda e voltou-se a sentar ao lado dela na cama king size. Abriu o computador e entrou no Twitter. Na conta dela. Ele sabia a senha. Ela não sabia mais. Mostrou as menções dedicadas a ela e passou a ler uma por uma, em voz alta. Alice conseguia ler, mas como uma criança ainda se acostumando com as palavras. O que Jasper repetia eram palavras como "eu te amo", "espero que você melhore logo", "sinto falta de seu talento," "a estrela precisa brilhar", "uma das melhores atrizes de nossa geração" e tantos outros elogios pessoais ou profissionais. Enquanto ele lia tudo, Alice sentia as lágrimas em seus olhos escuros. As pessoas a amavam. Pessoas no mundo todo sabiam quem ela era. O calor de saber que existiam pessoas que nem a conheciam, mas torciam por ti, era tão grande, que ela sentiu o seu coração bater mais forte e a crescer de uma maneira que ela ficou com a impressão de que ela não conseguiria mais respirar.

Extremamente triste saber que no dia seguinte ela não se lembraria mais deste amor. Mas Jasper estaria lá, para mostrar a ela novamente.

Alice atualizou o Twitter com ajuda de Jasper, dizendo ao mundo que estava bem e agradecida pelo carinho que recebia. Jasper continuou lendo as menções que ela recebia, e isso a fazia sentir-se ainda mais amada. E depois, ele fechou o MacBook a pedido dela. Alice amava isso, mas a dor de ter acabado com a sua vida sem nem ao menos morrer também a acertava como um tiro no peito.

Ambos ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Ela queria fazer mais perguntas para ele, mas ela sabia que depois esqueceria facilmente parte das respostas que ele lhe daria, portanto, permaneceu calada.

— Há quanto tempo estamos juntos? – Alice quebrou o silêncio.

— Cinco anos – ele respondeu.

— Cinco anos... E quais eram os nossos planos?

Jasper sorriu.

— Pretendíamos nos casar este ano – respondeu. – Você queria formar uma família comigo. Queríamos viajar pelo mundo como lua-de-mel. Queríamos viver aproximadamente três anos sozinhos, sem filhos, apenas curtindo o nosso amor. Queríamos ficar na Europa, vendo a neve cobrindo as ruas na época de Natal. Ou então, queríamos ir ao Brasil e brincarmos nas praias de lá, como duas crianças aprendendo a fazer castelinhos de areia. Queríamos viver a nossa juventude, um ao lado de outro, porque, como você sempre nos dizia, éramos duas pessoas separadas, mas quando unidas, nos tornávamos um só.

As palavras de Jasper ficaram em sua mente como se tivessem sido grudadas ali. Alice pensou em cada uma delas. Pensou em cada letra. Não queria esquecer aquelas palavras, não queria esquecê-lo de novo. Não queria que ele fosse embora de sua mente, mesmo que Jasper continuasse ao seu lado sempre. Ele era real, mas também não era. E isso era injusto. Todos os dias, quando eles se viam, ela sabia o nome dele e sabia quem ele era, mas a importância que tinham um para o outro era esquecida assim como coisas banais como a sua pizza favorita. O seu coração batia forte quando o via, os seus olhos brilhavam só de olhá-lo e ele lhe encantava como ninguém, mas Alice não conseguia nem ao menos se lembrar de que todos estes sintomas era amor.

— Quantos filhos nós queríamos ter?

— Três... – ele respondeu, mas Alice nem ao menos notou a resposta.

O silêncio se alastrou novamente. Alice continuou memorizando as palavras que ele havia dito. Havia agora apenas uma pergunta, que ela sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-lo falar. Para poder memorizar mais palavras suas.

— Ainda somos um só... Real? Ou não?

Jasper olhou para ela sem dizer nada. Em seguida, segurou-a pelo queixo com o indicador e puxou o rosto dela para perto do seu. Tocou os lábios macios de leve e depois afastou-se um pouco, mas ainda com os seus rostos aproximados mais do que o normal.

— Sempre seremos – sussurrou e sorriu ao vê-la sorrir graças à sua resposta. – Você me ama. Real? Ou não?

Alice não respondeu por alguns segundos. E então percebeu as batidas de seu coração, que seus olhos deviam estar brilhantes e de como aquele rapaz a sua frente a encantava como ninguém. E esta resposta, ela jamais esqueceria, simplesmente porque agora percebera que jamais esqueceu.

— É real. Sempre foi real. E sempre será.

Alice o beijou de leve e tocou o rosto dele. Talvez amanhã ela não se lembrasse de muitas coisas que lhe foram ditas hoje, mas o amor que sentia por Jasper era algo que agora ela sabia que jamais iria esquecer.

**Fim**.


End file.
